The Seven Shards
by Mayari Kuha Mo
Summary: The Mews find special crystals that can alter their powers! So why do the aliens want them?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, another story. I decided to make this since my other Tokyo Mew Mew stories sort of sucked. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was Pudding's day off from the cafe, so she decided to have a relaxing day at the beach with her siblings.

"Pudding, I lost my float!"

"Pudding, look what I did!"

"Pudding, a doggy peed on me!"

"Pudding, he kicked me!"

Okay, maybe not that relaxing. Pudding ran over to stop her brothers from fighting when she tripped. Right in front of her was a reddish crystal. When she picked it up, it glowed along with her Power Pendant.

"Hey, stop punching me!" She remembered that her brothers were fighting. She stuffed the crystal in her pocket and tried to stop the fight.

* * *

The next day, Pudding went to work wearing the crystal she found. She tied it securely on a piece of string around her neck.

Ichigo and Mint were amazed at it. "Pudding, where did you get that necklace?" Mint asked. "Pudding found it at the beach yesterday," she replied. The crystal shined faintly in her hand. It shined even brighter when her Power Pendant was close. Ichigo noticed this. She tried to tell Pudding, but she was busy with orders. _Maybe another time,_ she thought.

* * *

They have been working for about an hour when a strong earthquake hit the cafe. Several vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around the building.

The Mews transformed, but when Pudding did, she was still wearing the crystal. She didn't notice.

"You guys are so predictable," said a voice. Pudding recognized it immediately. "Taru-Taru!" she yelled. Taruto was annoyed at this. "Stop calling me that!" he yelled.

He seemed to recognized the crystal around her neck. "The Red Shard," he muttered. He sent a plant-like Chimera Animal to retrieve it. It wrapped tightly around Pudding. "Mew Pudding! Zaruko Spear!" The attack cut the Chimera Animal, freeing Pudding. The crystal began to glow. "Pudding Ring Inferno!" As she attacked, her rings glowed as if they were on fire. They left a trail of fire, which burned the Chimera Animal away.

"Ack! You only won because you have a shard with you!" Taruto yelled. He teleported away, leaving the Mews coonfused. "Pudding, how did you do that?" Lettuce asked. Pudding picked up the shard and said, "Pudding's treasure is special!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much to say here! On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

"So what is it, Ryou?" Ichigo stared at the screen. They have been studying Pudding's crystal for about an hour now. Ichigo didn't understand anything.

Ryou stood up from his chair. "For the impatient ones," he said, shooting a look at Ichigo. "This crystal, or better yet, shard, contains a power stronger than Mew Aqua." Everyone was surprised. "Stronger than Mew Aqua?! How is that possible?!" Mint asked. Ryou looked closer at the screen. "If you look at it closer, you can see something floating inside it."

He was right. Inside the shard was a red liquid. Inside the liquid were small specks. When the specks collided, they made a small, fiery explosion. "The inside looks like fire, na no da!" Pudding cheered. "Is that what Pudding's attack fiery?" she asked.

"Yes. Let me see your Pendant," Keiichiro said. He took Pudding's Pendant and put it close to the shard. They both began to glow. "When Pudding's Pendant is nearby, the shard begins to glow." He then took out another Power Pendant. He brought it close to the shard, but neither of them glowed. "Look at that," Ryou said. "No reaction."

Lettuce understanded everything. "So the shard only works with Pudding?" Ryou nodded. "There might be others, too," he said. "Your pendants will probably glow when you get close." Just because they understanded one thing doesn't mean the understand everything. "So why would the aliens want them?" Ichigo asked. Ryou frowned. "We have to find that out on our own."

* * *

"Did you get it?" the alien asked. Tart looked at him in disgust. "No, Tokima, I couldn't. Mew Pudding had it." Kisshu snickered. "You went easy on her, didn't you?" Tart blushed. "NO!" He was steaming. "WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU SAY THAT?!" Now Tokima was laughing. "Makes sense since she's your girlfriend," he giggled. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Tart yelled. Luckily for them, Pai walked in the room.

"I got a lock on the Blue Shard," he said. "I'm going this time. Try to not fight." Tokima rolled his eyes. "No promises."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, from now on, Pudding won't talk in third person anymore. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm going now, Ryou!" Lettuce quickly changed into her regular clothes and walked, uh, I mean ran, out the door. Ichigo looked at her in confusion. "Why is she in such a hurry?" she asked no one in particular.

* * *

"Lettuce onee-chan!" Lettuce looked at Iruka, the girl who helped her swim. "Hi there, Iruka. Why did you want me here?" she asked. Iruka pointed toward the horizon. "I saw something glowing out in the sea," she said. "Can you check it out?" Lettuce nodded and took out her Power Pendant. It was okay for her to transform in front of Iruka, since she already knows she's a Mew.

"I want to go too!" Iruka yelled. She pointed to some scuba gear. "Okay, you can go," Lettuce replied. "But be careful."

* * *

"Have you seen Lettuce yet?" Ichigo asked Mint while they were walking home. "I haven't," Mint replied. "Did you check the library?" Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Checked there." Mint looked at Ichigo in surprise. "Didn't expect that from a bookworm like her," she said. Before they could say anything else, Pudding ran between them, pushing them aside.

"Pudding, what's the rush?" Ichigo asked. "Lettuce onee-chan is at the beach," Pudding replied. "I want to go too!"

* * *

"Is that it?" Iruka pointed to a small crystal. Lettuce thought it looked familiar. She recognized the shape. "A shard!" she exclaimed. Her Pendant was glowing. She lunged for it, but something stopped her.

"The Blue Shard is mine." It was Pai. He sent an eel-like Chimera Animal to attack. It sent several shock waves to attack. Iruka tried to join the fight. "Iruka, NO!" Iruka was badly electrocuted.

Lettuce then remembered the shard. This time, she got it. Her legs glowed and transformed into a tail. She then called on her Castanets. "Ribbon... Lettuce Rush!" As expected, the shard changed the attack. The usual water pulses were replaced with ice, which froze both Pai and the Chimera Animal.

"Iruka!" Lettuce swan toward her friend, and realized her oxygen tank was destroyed. She hugged her tight, and covered her with the aura that helps her breath. "We should go back to shore," Lettuce said to the still unconscious Iruka.

* * *

Pai teleported out of the ice block. He came face to face with Tokima. "You couldn't get it, could you?" Pai nodded. "And Mew Lettuce got instead, right?" Again, Pai nodded. How does Tokima know all this? "It's my power," Tomika replied. Pai remembered that Tomika could read minds. He doesn't do it a lot, so the other aliens usually forget. Pai found an excuse to escape. "I've been locked up in an ice block. I'm going to warm up."

* * *

"Lettuce onee-chan!" This time, it was Pudding. Ichigo and Mint were with her. Lettuce smiled and showed them the shard. Something strange happened. Her shard and Pudding's shard seemed to be attracted to one another. "We better show this to Ryou..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly, I'm not sure which character should find their shard next. It should be either Mint or Zaruko. Help me choose! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"These shards," Keiichiro stated, "Seem to connect to each other." The Red Shard and the Blue Shard were glowing and shaking uncontrollably. "They probably make something." Ryou put the shards in separate machines. "This seems familiar," he said. It hit him. "The inside! It's made out of Mew Aqua!" On the computer screen, two lights flashed.

"What's that?" Pudding asked. At closer inspection, one light was gray and the other was green. "Those are the other shards!" Ryou said. "I... need to think about this," he said, walking out of the room.

"I think this is Ryou's strategy state," Keiichiro explained. "It's very rare for this to happen. He won't come out for a while."

* * *

The aliens were in their strategy state, too. "We need all the shards to create the Rainbow Shard," Tokima said, shooting a look at Tart and Pai. "We got a lock on the Gray and Green Shards." he continued.

"Half and half, right?" Kisshu asked. "Right. You and Pai will go get the GreenShard, while me and Tart will get the Gray Shard," Tokima explained. "Be ready."

As he walked out of the room, the other aliens started discussion. "Why are we doing this anyway?" Tart asked. "Who made him boss?" Kisshu rolled his eyes. "The only reason he's boss is because he's Deep Blue's son," he said. Pai scowled. "Tokima's a weakling. That's why we have to get the Shards," he said. "Once he gets the Rainbow Shard, he'll be stronger than all of us combined." Tart was still confused. "If it will make him stronger, then why are we helping him?"

Before his question could be answered, Tokima came in the room. "What are you guys doing? We should get ready for a fight!" He left. "You owe me an answer," Tart said, leaving the room.

* * *

Pudding was cleaning the tables when someone called her. "Pudding-chan." She looked behind her and saw Yue-Bin and... her father?! "Oh no..."

* * *

**Lol. So... which should be next? Mint's Shard or Zaruko's? You choose. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long update. Don't kill me for not updating or I'll throw Taruto at you.**

**

* * *

**

"What... What are you doing here?!" Pudding glared at her fiance. She yelled so loudly that everyone in the cafe stared at her.

She was lucky that she would have to deal with Yue-Bien and her father later. Ryou came for help. "Pudding, I need you here."

* * *

Keiichiro pointed at the screen. "There," he said, pointing at a green light. "That's the Green Shard."

Ichigo stared at the screen. "Isn't that the cafe?" As if on cue, an earthquake hit. Mint glared at her. "You just had to ask..."

* * *

After getting everyone out of the cafe, the Mews searched around for the shard. Another earthquake hit, knocking everyone off balance.

The Green Shard shot out of the ground, right behind Mint. She reached for it, but was stopped by a bolt of electricity.

"Fu-rai-sen!"

The bolt was strong enough to clip her wings. It's gonna be a tough fight for Mint...

* * *

After some searching, Taruto and Tokima were able to find the Gray Shard. On the very tip of Tokyo Tower.

Tokima reached for it, but it floated away from his grip. "This thing has a mind of it's own!" Tokima complained. He flew closer to it, but rammed his head on the tower.

Taruto simply watched, trying to hold back his laughter.

* * *

**Yeah... Next chappy someone makes an appearance... Not telling you who, though! Remember, R&R or I'll throw Taruto at you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heh, I sorta tortured you guys for making the last chapter short. Oh well.**

**

* * *

**

"Minto Arrow!"

Mint aimed right at the aliens, who didn't even send out a Chimera Animal. The beam missed, but it distracted them long enough for Mint to get the shard.

She grabbed it with ease, and called out her attack once more. This time, the beam was followed by a wall of rocks, which pushed back the aliens. Apparently, Yue-Bien just happened to be standing right behind them, and was knocked out when the rocks hit him. No one noticed him, not even Pudding's father.

"So this one controls rocks," Ryou said, taking the shard from Mint. The Red, Blue, and Green Shard began to glow brighter than before. They floated in the air, and turned to point to Tokyo Tower.

The Mews didn't notice the aliens escaped.

* * *

Taruto looked below him. "The Mews are coming," he said.

Tokima finally gave up when he saw that the Mew already had three shards. Yes, they were visible from up there. "Let's go," he said. "I'm revising our plan." He looked down to see the Mews, but his eyes found someone else...

* * *

The Mews had to run to catch up with the shards. Ryou and Keiichiro used the car. All of them ended up at Tokyo Tower.

When they reached the tower, Zaruko couldn't help but notice the black-haired girl playing the violin outside. She also couldn't help but notice how bright the shards were when they pasted her.

Zaruko dismissed the thought and followed the other Mews into the tower.

* * *

After riding several elevators up, the Mews finally got to the top of the tower. The Gray Shard glowed faintly, and floated toward the Mews. The other three shards glowed even brighter, and floated to the Gray Shard. After a bright flash of light, the four shards reappeared, but they were connected together with a hole in the middle.

The connected shards floated in the air, the hole showing... A jewelery store. Everyone stared, confused.

* * *

As they left the tower, Zaruko looked for the violin girl. She saw her violin, but the girl herself was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**The Violin Girl has a major role in the story. You'll see.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Violin Girl looked at her captors. Her eyes rested on Tokima. "What do you want, _Toshiki_?"

Tokima twitched. "Don't call me that, Merodi."

"I think they know each other," Kisshu muttered.

The girl glared at Tokima. "First, it's Melody, not Merodi," Melody said, crossing her arms. "Second, I know you're not a full alien," she grinned, "And I also know your secret."

Tokima attacked her after hearing the last word. Melody easily dodged and kicked him in the shin. To everyone's surprise, even to the other aliens, Tokima sprouted two falcon wings and a tail. Melody smiled. "See? He's not an alien, he's a Chimera Anima!"

Taruto blinked. "Eh? How is that possible?" He looked from Tokima then to Melody, but she already escaped.

* * *

After a bit, Melody found herself in front of Cafe Mew Mew. She clutched her violin tightly and walked inside.

She walked straight to the closest maid, who happened to be Pudding. "Um, c-can I speak t-to Ryou S-shirogane?" Her early confidence when speaking to the aliens was gone, so she stuttered a lot.

"Okay, na no da!" Melody blinked as Pudding cheerfully walked to the back of the store. _How can someone be so cheery? _she thought.

She blinked as Ryou walked up to her. She felt her confidence rising. Again. "I can help you find the last two Shards," she said. "I know a lot about the aliens and Mews."

Ryou wasn't sure whether or not to trust Melody. She patted her violin case. "I can show you how much I know."

* * *

Ryou, Keiichiro, Melody, and the Mews (in their human forms, of course) gathered in the basement. Ichigo held the conjoined shards.

Melody took out her violin, and played a song. It had a strange sound to it, as it felt like ghosts surrounded everyone who heard it.

Before they knew it, everyone was surrounded in a bright light. Ichigo's was a bit different, as she was surrounded by a pink light. Everyone in the room disappeared, only leaving the violin.

* * *

**Creepy... The next few chapters will be explaining Tokima's past and why Melody knows about the Mews and the aliens.**


End file.
